roast_lord_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traveler
The Traveler is the the main protagonist of ''The Boi Beep Anime. ''He is a powerful Roast Lord, Trained by Big Shaq himself. He is also one of the last active Roast Lords by the time of the anime. The Traveler was one of the first roast lords to be publicly known, as he fought in both The Furry War and The Great Thot War. He is currently attempting to reassemble the Roast Lord Council, due to the re-emergance of the corrupt roast lord Malsum. He is also close friends with both Carl and Lahmar. The Furry War Nothing is known about The Traveler's life before The Furry War, or even what his real name is. What is known is that shortly before the furry war, he was trained in the ways of The Roast by Big Shaq. Quickly becoming a powerful roast lord, he was one of the most well known at the time, eventually even getting married during the war. He led many victorious campaigns against the Antahari, becoming a high admiral (although he preferred to lead ground assaults personally). When the Antahari were pushed back to their homeworld, The Traveler's forces lead the naval invasion of the planet. After fighting on and off world for several years, along with orbital bombardment campaign of major cities and population centers, The Antahari Lord of Admirals personally surrendered to the Traveler's forces. He and the Traveler would come to have a surprisingly friendly relationship with each other for the rest of Phoenix's life. Even in the early days of the Thot War, as Phoenix lay on his death bed, he urged the Traveler to defend the universe from The Thots for "the sake of both our races." The Great Thot War Due to how much history was muddled during the Great Thot War, little is known of the Traveler's role in it, besides for the fact that he along with the other Roast Lords defended the universe from the Thots. However, It is rumored that the Traveler personally defended Antahari Prime from the Thot invasion for an unknown amount of time. Events of the show He was first seen in The Rhatnum Tavern, questioning the Barkeep on the whereabouts of his fallen comrade Carl. Later, he goes to Irkalla to bargain with Ahmanet, the god of death, and revives carl. After this, he travels to Akaru, and encounters Malsum. During this encounter, The Traveler briefly reveals his fully powered form, although quickly reverts once Malsum disappears. Whether this was an illusion or a quick flash of power is unknown, but after that encounter he returns back to The Rhatnum Tavern to contemplate his next move. He decides to travel to The Negrosphere and speak to Kobol, the jailer who helped him imprison Malsum. After a brief tour of the facility, it was revealed that malsum was the one who caused the death of Big Shaq and the destruction of the Earth. After this, The Traveler decided that he had to reassemble the Council of Roast Lords, and departed for Neo-Pakistan. After arriving, he met up with his old friend Lahmar in a backstreet of Despacito town. After informing The Traveler that although he didnt know personally where the rest of the Roast Lords were, he knew someone who did (although they were inside the Neo-Pakistan exclusion zone and required verbal permission from Prasad to enter it). Gallery Evolution.jpg|The Traveler in his current state. The Traveler.png|The Traveler at full strength. furry war.jpg|The Traveler as he appeared during The Furry War. Trivia * The Traveler was almost named the wanderer, but that sounded too similar to fallout. * The traveler's hair and glasses are from an incomplete drawing of Boi beep (the youtuber). * The Traveler's Furry War appearence is based off the Didact from halo 4. Category:Roast Lords